Luego de 30 años
by Hakerenit CasRiv
Summary: [Viñeta] Luego de 30 años por fin la chica presa de sus poderes era libre. Un poco de lo que ocurre con Rogue luego del Messiah Complex. Los personajes no son míos.


**Luego de 30 años**

Tras los acontecimientos de Messiah Complex, las cosas en la tierra y entre los mutantes nunca serían las mismas.

 _ **Tierra - 616**_

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho, muchísimo. Había tenido que pasar 30 años para que por fin lo haga. Ya no era una chiquilla aunque seguía siendo, gracias a sus poderes, la belleza sureña que tanto le gustaba coquetear con aquellos a quienes no podía tocar.

Hope, siendo una bebé todavía, logró liberarla. Lo sabía, lo sentía en todo su ser, aquellas vidas, poderes, pensamientos, ya no estaban. Pero tocó a Mystique. La absorbió y terminó luchando con ella en su propio cuerpo. Ganó la batalla. Nuevamente.

Australia era el lugar perfecto para estar en paz, sin guerras, misiones, sin los hombres x, sin Gambito. Eso era lo único que le dolía. Aquellos poderes que le impedían ser feliz, desde que se manifestaron creyó que moriría. Luego supo que no, al menos no de verdad porque el estar sola ya era una forma de morir. A Gambito no le importaba, él era feliz estando solamente a su lado, observándola. Pero ella no. Ella quería tocarlo, besarlo, hacerle saber cuánto lo amaba, lo ama. Así que se fue. Y, ahí estaba ahora en su playa favorita de toda Sidney, su lugar de tranquilidad, su lugar para pensar.

Fragmentos de su vida pasada comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Veía a Cody quién le recriminaba por haberlo mandado al hospital al haber querido besarla.

—Cherie —Alguien a quien conocía muy bien intentaba abrazarla—, cherie, ¿por qué te fuiste?

No pensó — ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —dijo la mutante mientras observaba con terror al que fue, y todavía era, el amor de su vida

— Todos estamos aquí, Rogue —Era el profesor y Guepardo, y Kitty , y Scott

— Tú eres la que se olvida de sus amigos —dijo Wolverine

¡Te olvidas de mí! —Era Carol Danvers—. ¡De lo que me hiciste! —Pero no era posible, ella ya había despertado.

¡No! ¡Ustedes no son de verdad! ¡No es posible!

— ¡Rogue! ¡Ma cherie! ¡Despierta! —Pero ella no oía, los recuerdos le habían nublado la mente—. ¡Ma cherie! Ton amour est ici, despierta.

— ¿Gambito? ¿Eres tú cajun tonto? —La realidad iba cambiando, los recuerdos se iban borrando o, mejor dicho, difuminando.

Frente a ella aparecieron las figuras de aquel cajun tonto en quien no podía dejar de pensar, apareció el profesor y una especie de maquina humanoide. Peligro en su forma humana.

— Rogue, podemos ayudarte —empezó el profesor mientras ella se levantada dispuesta a huir nuevamente.

— Cherie, escúchalo por favor, no huyas.

—Yo… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —aceptó, por fin, la muchacha.

— Verás Rogue, con Peligro —Ella retrocedió un poco—creemos que podemos ayudarte a madurar tus poderes, a que los puedas controlar —Ella dudo volteándose hacia el mar. Gambito se acercó, coloco su mano sobre la tela de su hombro mientras ella reaccionaba igual que tantas otras veces, alejándose.

— Cherie, hazlo por nosotros.

Ella aceptó por fin.

Entonces, vuelve a estar dentro de su mente, a aquel lugar en donde su otra yo se oculta, su yo llena del poder de absorción, su yo que se burla de ella y de su temor a acercarse a otros. Su otra yo que se ríe de lo ocurrido con Cody. El profesor es quien la guía.

Rogue, cuando tus poderes se manifestaron tú eras capaz de tocar. Solo que no lo recuerdas.

Pero profesor, al primero que toqué fue a Cody y terminó en la cama de un hospital.

No Rogue, sabes que no es verdad. Recuerda.

Yo… recuerdo un beso. El primer beso.

Sí, Rogue. Ya lo has hecho antes. Puedes hacerlo ahora, solo debes confiar en ti.

Yo… lo recuerd… La oscuridad se hizo presente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

El profesor y peligro ya se habían ido. Gambito no. No se iría. Nunca más.

—Ma cherie, entonces… ¿Lo recuerdas? —dijo el cajun con aquella sonrisa coqueta que lo caracterizaba desde hace 30 años.

—Sí, mon amour. —Sus ojos fijos uno en el otro. Sus labios cada vez más cerca—. Lo recuerdo.

* * *

Esta viñeta, llega con un día de retraso para el reto fanficker del Groups Evil. ¡Pero aquí está! Los personajes no son míos y la historia está inspirada en el orden cronológico (según wikipedia) de lo que ocurre con Rogue luego del Messiah Complex.

¡Espero hayan disfrutado la historia!


End file.
